Skywatch
Skywatch is an area in Prodigy. It features mostly Storm element pets and items because it is the Storm realm. Appearance On the map, Skywatch is located in the upper-left corner. There is a beanstalk that leads up to a band of clouds, and houses are on top of it along with a factory. In Skywatch, the ground is made of clouds and mysterious metal tiles that can float, and the whole thing appears to be upheld by a series of pipes, propellers, and a beanstalk. In battle, you can see yourself in a room with clocks and gears in the background inside the factory, but also a nice view of outside fields of rolling cloud in the exterior to factories. It is described as being the hardest quest usually due to the bosses and spare parts. In-Game Description "Benni and Broccolina are in need of a wizard to get Skywatch back under control. Learn storm spells and Earn the warden keystone of Skywatch." Non-playable Characters The current Master Wizard of this elemental area is Eugene, the grandfather of Benni & Broccolina. Benni-sprite.png|Benni Broccolina-sprite.png|Broccolina Eugene-sprite.png|Eugene Skywatch Map.png SkywatchGem.png|The Skywatch gem Bosses and Their Elements These are the bosses that you must fight to complete Skywatch. * Rainy Storm (Water) * Sandy Storm (Plant) * Frosty Storm (Ice) * Stormy Storm (Storm) * Boss Cloud (all other clouds combined) Merchant Items (furniture will not be included) Relic Rings Obtained Here * Basic Storm Relic (for Spark Sphere) * Strong Storm Relic (for Shockwave) * Powerful Storm Relic (for Ion Cannon) Pets These pets can be found here: * Hob * Cloud Nibbler * Cloud Neek * Snoots * Browl * Evolotus * Luminite * Squawks * Cogmite * Bitbot(Factory Only) * Aracute * Nebluff Sides only: * Cloaker * Rascal * Scally The pet that used to be obtainable by rescuing but no longer are able to be obtained by rescuing is: * Soral Nicknames Here are some nicknames available from Skywatch that aren't member-only: * Bolt-Head (first name) * (first name) Stormchaser Here are the member-locked nicknames available in Skywatch: * Robo-(first name) * (first name) the Mechanic * Super (first name) Trivia * It used to be Skywatch with Cumulo as the Master Wizard and brothers Stratus & Nimbus, but now it's full of quests with Benni and Broccolina, with their grandpa Eugene as master wizard. * One of the hardest (and one of the last) missions here is defeating the 4 boss clouds, Stormy Cloud, Rainy Cloud, Sandy Cloud, Icy Cloud, and then the finale - Boss Cloud - almost harder than the Dark Tower. The 4 clouds seam to get very mad, wanting to take the weather into their own hands, and team together with the hardest boss of all: Boss Cloud, Stormy Cloud, Rainy Cloud, Sandy Cloud, and Frosty Cloud, all at the same time, no healing. * In a recent update, all chests here do not require membership. * It is the only reason the name Super Nova is available. * It has 2 cloaked wizards, Mary Moss has a Nebluff & a Flameger, and Barry Boss has an Arachex & a Gearsite. Map Skywatch-Map.png|Map of Skywatch Navigation Category:Areas Category:Storm